


Moonstruck

by Tyellas



Series: Lab T-4 [7]
Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Period-Typical Racism, Spoilers, Zelda nails it, surviving at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyellas/pseuds/Tyellas
Summary: Between that monster in the security office and that thing in the lab, half of Occam’s acting crazy. Zelda does her best to wrangle it all.





	Moonstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Another short to keep us going until the 22nd!

By the time Strickland dismissed Zelda and Elisa, it was late, about time for them to go to the laundry dump. Zelda left the office without making eye contact with Strickland's secretary. That had actually happened, in there. That man had gone through their files and probed about her mother and 'your people'. Zelda didn't even feel right saying _Jesus_ to herself after he'd used words from the Good Book to smack her down. With all that, she'd had to explain Elisa, which always went strange, the first time. Elisa's face was still set and cold.

At this hour, they were supposed to empty their linens and sign out. The two women went back to Lab T-4 to retrieve their carts. Elisa lingered, staring into the strange, greenish space. Like she was trying to get a glimpse of the thing in there, abomination or not. After a toe-tapping moment, Zelda said, sharply, “Elisa, quit mooning around in your la-la land. We got to move.”  

Zelda knew she was rattled. She should be ripping Strickland up like a paper moon, same way she let other men here have the sharp side of her tongue. Seeing them blushing or laughing or called out, while Elisa hid smiles, kept everyone awake. Let Zelda hold her head up as she swept garbage.  

The trouble was, Strickland was real trouble. Zelda was glad she hadn’t been alone in that office with him. She could hear Brewster saying, _t_ _hat man is a_ _grade-A_ _motherfucker_. Strickland knew how to stay on his side of his desk, on the right side of the line, while cutting you up inside. But what could they do about it? Not a lot. She'd be as wary around work as she was when she went to the bus stop each night, watching her back, her handbag tight under her arm.

They reached a service elevator, hefted their carts in. Zelda helped Elisa give her cart the little _oomph_ that got the front wheels over the gap. When the doors closed, it turned out that Elisa was paying attention after all. She dug into her apron pocket and drew out an unfinished lunch. From it, she offered Zelda an immaculate hard-boiled egg.  

“How did you know? That’ll keep me going.” Zelda unpeeled it and took a bite. Elisa always got them perfect, pure and sunny, no dark ring around the yolk.  

Heartened, Zelda said, “Don’t let Strickland get to you, honey. We just got to keep our heads down and let them take that thing in the lab to the moon or wherever. You know how this place goes. The crazier their projects are, the faster they burn out.” Elisa didn’t reply to this. She didn’t need to: it was a fact of life at Occam Aerospace. 

When they hit the service level, Lou was on the other side of the doors. Zelda sometimes let him light a cigarette for her on break. Lou put his tool box down to boost both their carts out. Then, all sauce, Lou asked her, “Your husband still married?” 

Zelda quipped, “He surely is. I’ll be going home to make his breakfast.”  

“One lucky man, that husband. You have a good morning.” Lou gave her a brief wink.  

Zelda pressed her lips on a smile she shouldn’t have. Nice to know she still had something. Brewster was going to be at home like always. He wouldn’t wake when Zelda eased up against him in bed, slid an arm around him. He’d just stay warm and breathing. Maybe he didn’t bring the sugar like he used to but he wouldn’t cut her up with words, either. When they both got up, she’d make him something extra good.  

They arrived at the laundry dump to find four cleaners looking at a docket, worried. Zelda went over. “What’s all this, now?”  

They handed the docket over. “The numbers, not right. But – we wrote in everything. We swear.” 

Zelda’s fresh eyes caught it in an instant. “Need to carry the two, there. See? Now it adds up. Hand me that pencil.” 

The four gasped with relief. One leaned in to whisper, “Thank you. I wish you are boss, not Yolanda.” 

All in all, Zelda was feeling almost human again when she heard somebody shriek. “Zelda! Zelda! Get over here! With the dummy!” 

Speak of the devil. Zelda balanced one hand on her hip and pitched her voice to match. “Elisa has a _name,_ Yolanda.” 

“Right now!” 

The cleaning partners dragged their carts over. Yolanda was apoplectic, waving her manager’s clipboard in her hand. “You are rostered for T-4. Twice a shift. Colonel Strickland asked for you, of all teams.”  

“He made it official? Lord. I knew I should’ve gone to church last Sunday,” Zelda muttered. As Yolanda glared, Zelda added, “He had a word with us. Ma’am.” 

“You better listen. For once we have a real man around here – a veteran, a special operations agent, handsome.” Yolanda clasped the clipboard to her breast, visibly smitten. Zelda and Elisa exchanged a horrified look.  

“Ma’am, if you think we’re not the best for the requirements, you could send another team? Wouldn't want to disappoint.” Hope sweetened Zelda’s voice. Zelda firmly shook off Elisa plucking at her elbow.  

"He shut down clearance for everyone else." Yolanda fumed. “You clean that lab like I would! Any call, you go! You hear me?”  

“I could hear you even if I was back down in T-4. Ma’am. Elisa too, right honey?” Elisa nodded fervently.  

They went to drop off their carts. The total ridiculousness of it all unleashed Zelda’s tongue. She lifted her head high. “Now that is a situation! Figures Yolanda would go sweet on him out of anyone. Strickland, handsome? You ask me, handsome is as handsome does. You give him back his _body_ parts, his _wedding_ ring, does he say thank you? No. Makes Brewster look grateful. Instead, he screws up his face like someone peed in his Wheaties!"

Elisa gasped soundlessly, then shook a finger, eyes dancing in amusement. Zelda added, "This project is something, all right. That thing up there is making everyone crazy." _  
_

Elisa signed, _Which thing? Lab? Office?_

The dry wit in that took a few seconds to hit. "Oh, lord, both of them."

Elisa jolted her with what she signed next. _Can do the calls myself._

"That's not right, the mess they're making. Blood and all that." 

Elisa shrugged. She inclined her chin towards Yolanda, met Zelda's eyes, then signed again. _You help me. Every day. Now I can help._

Zelda inhaled to protest, then stopped. She touched the back of one hand to the back of one of Elisa's. Softly, she said, "Might take it on credit, once in a while. As long as you don't go crazy up there, too."  

Elisa shook her head, signing, _I'll eat my Wheaties._

Zelda snorted. "Don't know if that's the best idea tonight! Come on, honey. We got to move..."


End file.
